


A Heart Full Of Love

by franinconverse



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franinconverse/pseuds/franinconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance’s husband is an ass. D’Artagnan is obviously the better choice. At least that’s what Aramis thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Full Of Love

Once again the three musketeers found themselves in Constance’s home. D’Artagnan had been injured in one of the battles they often found themselves in and they were making sure that he was ok. While the musketeers enjoyed her company a great deal it also meant that they were in the company of her husband. Who, the musketeers could all agree, was a pretentious bore.

He was currently regaling them with overblown tales of his trade, and Aramis was slowly losing his will to live. His eyes drifted over to his companions and he couldn’t help but smile. He recognised that glint in Porthos’ eye. He hated him as much as Aramis did and the last man that was at the end of that look ended up dead.

After a few more excruciating minutes, Bonacieux caught sight of the clock on the mantelpiece and looked slight aghast. “Sorry gentlemen but I must take my leave. I am expecting a shipment of fabric which should be arriving shortly.” He moved through the room quickly, grabbing his overcoat before leaving the house.

"That man has an appointment with the sharp end of my sword." Porthos growled low in his throat as soon as the door closed.

"Come now Porthos. He may not be the noblest of men but there’s no need for that." Athos said from his position leant against the wall. 

"What I can not fathom is why Constance put’s up with him." Aramis said, exasperation seeping into his voice.

"Well they do say love is blind." Porthos’ smirked. "Which would explain why you are able to charm so many women into your bed."

"She should be with D’Artagnan." Aramis declared, pointedly ignoring Porthos’ comment.

"D’Artagnan? You may have taken one too many blows to the head Aramis."

"Athos, you agree don’t you?"

"I will have no part in this." He said, holding up his hands as if to wash himself of the whole conversation. Aramis rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Porthos.

"Bonacieux is a fool. Constance deserves better than some man who will not respect her." 

"And that’s D’Artagnan?"

"Yes! One need only look at them to see where there feelings lie."

"You really are a hopeless romantic."

"Come now Porthos. Even you must recognise the love that shines in their eyes."

"While I concede that they hide they’re feelings about as well as you do may I point out that she is still a married woman."

"Minor details Porthos. We shall just have to find a way to make him disappear."

Porthos gave him a look. “I do hope you are not suggesting we kill her husband just so that she can be with D’Artagnan.”

"No of course not. I am merely suggesting that we incapacitate him." Aramis smiled charmingly. "Or show Constance that D’Artagnan is the much better option."

"Aramis, while I applaud your heart full of love you should not meddle in affairs that are not your own."

"I can not help it Porthos. Bonacieux does not deserve someone as beautiful and fierce as she is." He said, frustration evident in his voice. "I just wish I could do something about it."

"Do something about what?" Constance asked as she walked into the room.

Aramis was caught off guard for a moment before he composed himself. “Just musketeer business madame. Nothing that you should trouble yourself with.”

"You say that and yet I always seem to find you 3 at my door needing my help." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And don’t go dragging D’Artagnan into this. He’s gotten into enough trouble already."

"How is D’Artagnan?" Athos asked.

"He is resting. Luckily his injuries aren’t that bad and I’m sure he’ll be up and running off with you three in no time."

"I feel as though I should extend our deepest apologises and gratitude to you madame. You always seem to end up looking after us." Aramis said, putting on his most charming smile.

"Well I can’t exactly leave you bleeding on my doorstep now can I?" Constance said. "Speaking of which." She picked up a cloth from the table as she walked over to where Porthos sat. She wet the end in the bowl of water that sat on the table and wiped the blood off of his forehead. "You really should learn to be more careful."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Porthos smirked.

Constance glared down at him. “You are a terrible influence.”

Porthos smirk grew. “That I am.”

"He is lucky to have you in his life then." Aramis chipped in.

"How so?"

"Well I have yet to meet anyone as caring as you. Especially when it comes to D’Artagnan."

A blush flooded her cheeks. “Well, he needs someone looking out for him.”

*********

D’Artagnan blinked slowly back into conciousness, eyes fighting to adjust to the bright sunlight filtering in through the windows. He couldn’t help but smile weakly when he saw Constance sitting by his side, mopping his brow. “We must stop meeting like this madame.” He quipped, his voice rough from disuse.

"That will only happen if you stop throwing yourself into these ridiculous situations."

"But if I didn’t get into those situations then I wouldn’t wake up to your beautiful face."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me D’Artagnan. Especially after all the worry you caused me."

D’Artagnan reached out his hand and grasped hers, running his thumb over the back of her hand. “I apologise for any hardships that I have caused you.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. “I am forever in your debt.”

Constance’s face flushed pink as she pulled her hand gently away from his and placed it on his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

"Like I’ve been run over by a horde of angry men."

"No wonder. You really should be more careful." She ran her thumb over his cheekbone, worry still etched all over her face.

*********

A few days later, and Athos found himself sauntering into their local pub and over to where Aramis and Porthos were sitting. “Did you here about Bonacieux?” He asked as he sat down in the empty chair next to Aramis.

"No. What about him?" Aramis asked.

"He was arrested this morning." Athos replied, signalling to the bartender to bring him some wine.

"What? Why?"

"It seems that he was committing fraud. He was inflating the price of his fabric and keeping all the profits to himself without paying his due taxes." Athos informed them.

"Well this is perfect!" Aramis beamed. "See we didn’t even have to get rid of him. Now Constance is free to see D’Artagnan without any guilt or consequence."

"What about Constance? Is she alright in all of this?" Porthos asked Athos, ignoring Aramis and his somewhat skewed priorities.

"That’s the best part. She was the one who discovered the fraud and reported it. The King was so pleased that he let her keep the money."

Porthos scoffed. “He would.”

"So with the right investments she should be financial secure for the rest of her days." Athos thanked the barmaid as took the wine from her, taking a long sip before putting the glass down on the table. "But of course D’Artagnan still insists on paying rent."

"Of course he does. He is a gentlemen after all." Aramis’ tone was mocking, but there was an obvious fondness behind his words. He leant forward in his chair and took a drink of wine. "Now do you think D’Artagnan will make a move on his own or does he need a little push?"

"Aramis she has just been through a great ordeal. It is not the time to be setting her up with anyone, let alone D’Artagnan." Porthos said, glaring at him over the table.

"Why not? I think it’s the perfect time. I’m sure he would be all too happy to support her during this difficult time."

"Then let it happen naturally Aramis. There is no need for your meddling." Athos warned.

"Fine." Aramis pouted into his drink. "But if he asks for my help then I will not deny him it."

*********

D’Artagnan walked into the house with his head down. He had no idea what to say because he knew in his heart of hearts that he couldn’t feel any sympathy for her former husband and he was actually ecstatic that he was out of the picture. But he knew that wasn’t exactly the response that he should have. He also knew that it would be highly inappropriate to walk up to her a kiss her, even though that was all he wanted to do.

He saw her standing by the fireplace when he entered the main room and his breath caught in his throat. Her hair was flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back and he just wanted to wrap himself around her and breath in her scent. He let out a long breath as he tried to figure out just what he would say to her. What could he say? He wasn’t going to lie and say he was sad that her husband was no longer in the picture. But he was raised with manners and he was going to use them.

"Constance, I am sorry to hear about your husband." He said, walking across the room until he was standing at her side. "It must have been a terrible shock."

"It was." She said as she turned to face him. "I just can’t believe I didn’t realise it sooner."

"Don’t blame yourself for his mistakes. There’s nothing that you could have done and you did everything you could when you found out."

"I’m just not sure what to do now. My whole world seems to be falling apart around me."

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. “You will always have the support of the Musketeers. And I’m right here if you need me.”

"Thank you D’Artagnan." She pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "I think I just need some time alone."

"Of course." He said as he pulled away. "I will be in my room if you need me." He kissed her forehead before moving away and heading upstairs.

As he lay on his bed his mind was full of different ways to confess his feelings to her. When did his life get so difficult? He should have never left Gascony. Everything was so much simpler there.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, but by the time he went back downstairs the sun had set. Constance was sat at the table staring off into the distance, looking as though the weight of the world rested on her shoulders.

"Constance? Are you sure you’re alright?"

"Oh D’Artagnan, I didn’t hear you come down."

He pulled a chair out and sat down next to her, reaching his hand out and placing it on hers. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

"I feel like I’m cheating on my husband."

D’Artagnan looked perplexed. “How?”

"Because I have feelings for you."

He was stunned silent for a moment before a smile broke out on his face. “Well, from what I gathered you are a free woman now. And he never deserved your loyalty anyway.”

She seemed to weigh up that information in her head for a minute before making her move. This time it was her that kissed him, pressing her lips fiercely against his. He was taken aback for a moment before he kissed her back, slipping his hand around her neck.

The Musketeers strode into the house and as soon as they saw the pair they froze. Athos raised a questioning eyebrow as Aramis and Porthos shared a smile, giving D’Artagnan approving looks. 

"Sorry to interrupt but Treville wants you to join our meeting." Athos said, not sounding the least bit sorry.

.D’Artagnan let out a low sigh before pulling away from Constance. “I’m sorry but it seems I must leave.” He pressed a kiss against her palm. “I will see you when I return.”

Constance couldn’t seem to stop her cheeks flooding with colour as she said goodbye.

"See, I told you it would all end well." Aramis said quietly as he trailed behind D’Artagnan and Athos with Porthos.

"Yes, now could you maybe be a little less smug?" Porthos replied.

"Where would he fun be in that?"

Aramis couldn’t wipe the smug grin off his face for hours.


End file.
